mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Adventures
is where Mega Events and Limited-Time Stories pops up. It was added in Update 3.3 on February 8, 2017, replacing Limited Time Quests. Original Mega Events was just collecting tokens but after the Movie events started in Update 3.7, it became Limited-Time Story Mega Events which combines token collecting with quests. Mega Events Movie Events * You can only participate once in Movie Events. If you did one quest in the movie event, when it re-runs you will not be able to participate Limited-Time Story Holiday Limited-Time Story Blitz Events Gallery LTS Locations Amazing Adventures Tent.png|The Amazing Adventures Tent, used when there is no LTS available. Limited Time Story tutorial.png|Tutorial for how to play a Mega Quest or a Limited Time Story. 00icon00friendship.png|Friendship Festival celaeno zeppelin.png|New Horizons? 00icon00.png|Resistance Rising 0to change a changeling icon.png|To Change a Changeling 00icon00somnambulan.png|Somnambulan Springtime 00icon00sphinx.png|Challenge of the Sphinx 00shadowplay00.png|Shadow Play Another slice of life icon.png|Another Slice of Life 00moltdownicon.png|Molt Down Mount Windigo.png|Lyra and Bon Bon Save Hearth's Warming 00icon00hearts.jpg|Hearts and Hooves 2018 00icon00timeless.jpg|Timeless Beauty 00icon00deer.png|Crispins and Clover 00icon00somnambulan.png|Somnambula Springtime Fountain of the school of friendship.png|School of Friendship 00friendship day icon.png|Friendship Day Sire's Hollow house.png|Sire's Hollow Crystal kennels.png|Siege of the Crystal Empire Appul tower.png|Night of the Living Apples Kirin tree.png|Sound of Silence Locksmith camp.png|School Raze Best gift cabin.png|Best Gift Ever friendship school snow.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Trendy house quest.png|Presentable in Periwinkle Let me tell you a story.png|Cutie Re-Mark: Lunaverse 2003499.png|Challenge of the Sphinx (2019 rerun) Lava pool two.png|Father Knows Beast 2047664.png|Cutie Re-Mark: Changelingverse 2054365.png|Road to Friendship 2078061.png|Cutie Re-Mark: Sombraverse Moon council.png|Reflections: Battle for the Moon Dark Sun Thrones.png|Reflections: Battle for the Sun Hope Hollow Hotel.png|Rainbow Roadtrip 2154352.png|Convocation of the Creatures Mask Thrones.png|Ponies of the Dark Water Nightmare Knights Event.jpeg|Nightmare Knights Nightmare Night at the Museum .jpeg|Nightmare Night at the Museum American Gallery.png|Rarity's Retro Revolution Newspaper Thrones.png|Freedom of the Press Future palace.png|The Crowning Achievement Bigger school.png|Cutie Mark Deuxsaders It's all yak.png|She's All Yak Bonus tappable objects In some LTSs, these objects can appear anywhere in the map. Tap them, and you will receive bonus Bits, Tokens, or Gems (rarely). Oh rarityyy.png|Molt Down, Father Knows Beast (Spike) TempestShadow Cloak.png|Story of a Storm, Father Knows Beast (Fizzlepop Berrytwist) Red Balloons for Hearts and Hooves.png|Hearts and Hooves 2018 (Balloons) Bad apple.png|Night of the Living Apples (Bad Apple) Magic pile hill.png|Cutie Re-Mark, nearly all Blitz Events (Magic Hill) Trivia * If a previous Limited Time Quest occurs again, and you had already won a prize (such as a character, a shop, or a decoration), you will get 50 Gems in its place. * Some Limited-Time Stories use an alternative currency to upgrade a specific character's powers as they fight enemies. They are: ** Siege of the Crystal Empire (Shadow Crystals for Sombra); School Raze (Magic Coins for Twilight Sparkle), Presentable in Periwinkle (Magic Coins for Young Shining Armor); and Cutie Re-Mark, Ponies of the Dark Water, and Nightmare Knights (Sapphires for Twilight Sparkle and several other characters) See also * Princess Panic (a special Group Quest) * Calendar * Holidays Category:Buildings * *